


Coffee Shop Beginnings

by HolyNyx



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyNyx/pseuds/HolyNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy isn't surprised that it happens at Starbucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Mirandy Week. Day 4. Passionate.

When it finally happens, it happens in a bathroom stall at Starbucks. Which was ironic and strangely perfect and something that doesn't surprise Andrea at all, that her relationship with Miranda would begin in the very same establishment in which she will forever associate with the older woman. One minute she’s trying her hardest not to pass out from exhaustion, because it’s one o’clock in the morning and she really shouldn't have procrastinated writing this article for so long and the next thing she knows, she’s being hauled up by the arm and dragged towards the ladies room.

“What the hell?” Andrea bites out. She’s about to punch whoever this bitch is in the face because she has zero patience right now, having had a total of 9 hours of sleep in the past three days. So she really won’t be responsible for her actions. If she gets arrested for assault, well, she’ll just have to convince her lawyer to invoke sleep deprivation as her defense and hope for the best. It’s only when the red that temporarily clouded her vision recedes does she notice the white hair and the Chanel and the familiar scent that can only belong to one person. “Miranda,” Andrea gasps out, “What – Miranda, let go of me, damn it!”

The look she receives in response forces some dormant Pavlovian response to activate which makes her snap her mouth shut and keep her eyes lowered towards the ground, she can only hope that she’ll come out of this confrontation with some dignity intact. She swears that she sees a smirk playing at Miranda’s mouth at the action.

She clenches her jaw shut to keep any words from coming out of her mouth that would undoubtedly just make matters worse for her.

They haven’t seen each other since Andrea foolishly waved and smiled at Miranda from the sidewalk like some kind of expectant cat owner hoping to be acknowledged after coming home from a long day at work; only to be ignored as the cat gracefully struts away with its tail high in the air, acting like the ruler of the world. But Miranda gave her the reference for her current job, so that has to mean something. Or at least she hopes it does. When they finally reach the bathroom and Miranda drags her to the largest stall and locks the door Andrea tries to figure out what’s happening.  _Why is Miranda even here?_

“Miranda,” Her voice is slightly hysterical, “Would you please tell me why the fu – ” Her breath is stolen from her lungs momentarily because Miranda suddenly slams her into the stall door and advances on her like some starving predator who hasn't had a decent meal in months and Andrea just happens to be her prey. Her pulse quickens as she struggles to stay as still as possible because here is Miranda, who is usually so stoic and so in control of her emotions, standing close enough that their noses are almost touching. Miranda who is panting loudly and has a wild look in her eyes. Andrea thinks that maybe Miranda hasn't been sleeping either.

“Do you have any idea how many sleepless nights that you've caused me?” Miranda rasps out. Andrea scrunches her nose up in confusion and sees Miranda lick her bottom lip in response. “How many times that I've woken up in the middle of the night dripping wet and with your name on my lips?”

Andrea’s gasp seems to echo around them in the stall. _O_ _h fuck._ She feels a blush sear through her cheeks and make its way down her throat, finally settling on her chest. Miranda devours the progression of the blush greedily.

“I wonder,” Miranda whispers, “just where that pretty little pink color ends.” Andrea’s only response is a strangled noise that gets caught in her throat and when Miranda lifts her hand to lightly scrape her fingernail against her collar bone, she’s suddenly thankful that she’s up against the door because her knees nearly buckle. Miranda has never deliberately touched her before and the next thing that comes out of Miranda’s mouth actually causes her heart to stop beating for a moment and when it finally resumes she wonders if the pounding against her chest can be heard from where Miranda is standing.

“Would you like to feel just exactly what you do to me?” Miranda’s breath lightly tickles her ear. She hears clothes rustling and realizes that Miranda is hiking her skirt up so that it bunches around her waist. _Oh God, oh God._ Andrea feels a smooth hand grab her wrist and place her hand on a soft thigh.

“Go on,” Miranda murmured, “I know you want to. I saw the way you always looked at me when you thought no one was paying attention.”

Andrea looks into Miranda’s eyes and sees nothing but desire. She slowly slides her hand up a smooth and warm thigh and watches Miranda tilt her head back with a sigh and close her eyes. They’re both trembling. Andrea finally reaches her destination and cups Miranda though her underwear, resting her hand for a moment just to feel the wetness that has seeped through and to convince herself that yes, this is really happening, and when she realizes that this is not just another dream where she’ll inevitably wake up with an ache in her chest _and_ her cunt, she snaps.

Removing her hand and quickly reversing their position so that Miranda is the one leaning against the stall door, Andrea lowers herself to her knees and drags Miranda’s underwear down her legs encouraging her to lift her feet so that she can pull them off and toss them behind her.

“When you wake up in the middle of the night soaking wet, do you touch yourself?” Andrea looks up through her lashes while she caresses Miranda’s thighs with a light touch and sees Miranda watching her with wide eyes, and a blush dusting her cheeks. She sees her swallow hard and leans forward to press a teasing kiss on Miranda’s inner thigh. “Do you make yourself come while thinking about me?” Andrea breathes out against warm skin which causes Miranda to jerk her hips.

“Yes,” Miranda whimpered, “every time but it’s never enough. God, I've tried nearly everything and nothing ever works.” Andrea guides Miranda’s left leg up so that it rests over her shoulder while pressing open mouthed kisses on Miranda's inner thigh and stops when she reaches her bikini line, she pulls back a little and looks up into Miranda’s eyes that are intensely focused on her.

“Well, we’ll just have to see if I’m good enough for you then.” She purred with a wink and then moved her hands so that she can part Miranda’s outer lips. She pauses for a second just to take in what she sees and then suddenly has an inappropriate urge to giggle because she’s _looking at Miranda Priestley’s pussy_. Her extremely wet pussy, Andrea marvels, and then moves forward to lap at the juices that she found.

The sound of a relieved moan and Miranda’s head thudding against the door make Andrea smirk. She’s never gone down on woman before but she must be doing something right.

Andrea starts off slow, with light and teasing licks of her tongue, avoiding the clit for now and just focuses on exploring every surface that she can. She flickers her tongue in and out around Miranda’s opening, never going all the way inside, which makes Miranda grab onto her shoulders and emit this breathy moan that makes Andrea rub her thighs together for some kind of relief. She feels Miranda getting restless though, so she brings her hand up to replace her tongue with two fingers and finally putting them where Miranda has been dreaming about for so long.

“Fuck,” Miranda cried out, “Yes, just like that. Just like that.”

Andrea watches her fingers disappear into Miranda over and over again, she can feel how ruined her underwear is becoming. She surges forward to finally give some attention to Miranda’s clit.

“Ah!” Miranda slides a hand into Andrea’s hair and rakes her nails across her scalp sharply. “More, I need more.”

She complies and adds a third finger while thrusting a little faster, a little harder. She can’t take her eyes off of Miranda though. Her back is arched, her hair is mussed, and she’s got her free hand squeezing one of her breasts tightly. Andrea wants Miranda to look into her eyes when she makes her come. _Look at me, Miranda. Look at me._ It’s like her mental command was heard because Miranda snaps her head down and looks into her eyes, she’s panting like she can’t get enough air into her lungs. Andrea can feel Miranda’s inner muscles start to tremble and pulse around her fingers so she takes Miranda’s clit into her mouth and sucks hard.

Miranda freezes for a moment and then lets out a breathy whimper that goes straight to Andrea's cunt. She has to move her free hand to Miranda’s hip to keep her upright as she grinds her herself against Andrea's mouth and fingers.

“Andrea,” Miranda rasps out, “Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop.”

She doesn't plan to, ever. Andrea gets up off of her knees and presses her body against Miranda’s. Foreheads touching and breath mingling together, all the while keeping her fingers moving slowly inside of Miranda.

“You’re so beautiful, Miranda.” Andrea whispered in awe at what she is looking at. She can feel the heat emanating from the blush that just bloomed on Miranda’s face.

Andrea feels a wave of tenderness wash over her when Miranda seeks refuge against Andrea’s neck.

“No, don’t do that.” She guides Miranda’s face out from the protection of her neck and rests their foreheads together.

“I've wanted this so badly Miranda,” She confesses.

Andrea watches Miranda search her eyes for any deception and she hopes that Miranda will be able to see what she’s feeling because it’s too early to say such things right now.

“Kiss me.” Miranda pleads all of a sudden.

Andrea leans her head down and connects their mouths in a soft kiss. They spend a couple of seconds just brushing their lips together softly. Pulling back and chasing one another. Pausing to barely graze their lips together and breathe each other’s air. Miranda runs her tongue along Andrea’s bottom lip and brings it into her mouth to suck on. Their mouths open simultaneously and they massage their tongues together gently in a deep kiss.

Andrea starts to thrust her fingers a little harder while Miranda sucks on her tongue lightly. They separate with a quiet smack and Miranda puts her arms around Andrea's neck while she continues her thrusting.

“Harder.” Miranda panted in her ear.

Andrea complies as breathy moans reverberate around the empty bathroom.

“Do you like that?” She teases. “Did you ever dream about this, Miranda? Me fucking you up against your bathroom door in your office?”

Miranda is gasping now.

“What about me bending you over your desk and fucking you from behind?”

That mental image seems to be what throws Miranda over the edge and the loud, wanton moan that comes from Miranda’s mouth is what brings Andrea to her own orgasm. Sounds of panting bounce off of the stall doors as they stand against each other trembling. Andrea eases her fingers out and gathers Miranda tightly against her chest. Reassuring herself once again that this is real.

“Shit!” Andrea suddenly exclaims. “My laptop and my purse are just sitting there on the table,” She separates herself from Miranda and starts to straighten her clothing and hair to try and look like she wasn't just having sex. Miranda does the same. But it’s no use; she looks like she’s just been fucked up against a door. They both do.

“That’s a good look on you.” Andrea says with a cheeky grin. Miranda’s glare falls flat and she must realize this because she huffs and rolls her eyes, hiding a smile.

“Get my underwear.” Miranda says coldly, but Andrea just laughs because Miranda is blushing bright red.

She turns around to see where the piece of clothing landed earlier when she threw it over her shoulder. When she doesn't immediately spot them she checks the sink to see if they've landed in there. _Nope._  There’s only one other option and with a sinking feeling in her stomach, she looks down into the toilet. _Shit._ The panties that are floating around seem to be mocking her.  _Look what you've done, you've thrown Miranda Priestly's panties in a Starbucks toilet._ She bites her lip to hold in a laugh.

“Um, Miranda?” Andrea turns her head to look at the other woman and gives her a sheepish smile. She doesn't say anything, just kind of gestures at the toilet hoping she gets the point.

Miranda purses her lips, turns her nose up at Andrea, and scoffs, as if this was something that she expected. Andrea watches Miranda open the stall door and head to the sink while holding back a laugh. She looks back at the toilet, shrugs her shoulder and flushes the toilet. After washing up, she grabs Miranda’s hand and heads back to her table to make sure that nobody stole any of her belongings. They both ignore the knowing look the man behind the counter throws at them.

“Call a cab?” Andrea tosses over her shoulder while she makes sure that she has all of her things.

* * *

 

They’re outside now, waiting for the cab and Andrea can’t stop looking at Miranda.

“What?”

Andrea shrugs her shoulder, “Nothing.”

Miranda just rolls her eyes.

“You’ll be coming back to the townhouse with me. I believe that I owe you something.” It was a command. One that Andrea would never refuse. She thinks back on the last few months without seeing Miranda every day and how gray the world looked. There were no colors, no happiness, she was just there existing and going through the motions. Andrea looks at Miranda again and can’t believe her luck. _If anybody is listening, thank you._

“Of course, Miranda.”

She smiles to herself and scoots closer to Miranda and tentatively puts and arm her shoulder, Miranda relaxes against her body, returns the gesture by putting her own arm around Andrea’s waist, looks up, and gives her a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Sorry about this being late, i'm not sure that I can guarantee the rest of the prompts on time. They will be posted eventually, though. Also, I don't write smut very often, so i'm sorry if this kind of sucked.


End file.
